This application proposes research subprojects that will provide research support for faculty members for the period 1995- 1999. The objectives of this proposal are: l. to provide opportunities for our undergraduate students to participate in biomedical research at Xavier. 2. to better prepare students for graduate and professional training. 3. to provide faculty with initial or continued project support. 4. to increase and strengthen our biomedical research capability.